


Te Adoro

by SnitorisSnape



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chinatsu is still a giant weirdo, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kyoko is a national treasure, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Years Later, Yui is a nervous nelly, and Akari, golly gee, here come the dirty tags, virgin girlfriends being dweebs i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitorisSnape/pseuds/SnitorisSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set five years in the future. The first years are now in their last year of high school and the second year students are now alumni. It’s Yui and Chinatsu's one year anniversary since they first started dating, and it’s a wild ride full of snowstorms and inappropriate Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Adoro

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOO!!! Finally finished. Ive been working on this on and off for awhile so the writing is a bit old and someitmes wonky, just a heads up. Also, Japanese high school graduation is typically in march, just in case the timeline of this fic confuses anyone.

“A year! Yes, one wonderful year,” Chinatsu announces in a sing-song voice, foregoing any real greeting as she skips into the room, her bag swinging at her side. She spins around once on her tiptoes, hands in the air in mock-ballet before flinging open her shoe locker.

“You seem awful chipper.” Himawari comments with a smile, shutting her own.

“I am!” Chinatsu chirps. She slips off her shoes, lacey white flats with ribbons, and replaces them with the standard indoor ones.

“Those shoes are really cute.” Himawari adds, picking up her bag.

“Aren’t they?” Chinatsu picks up her as well.

“What’s the occasion?” Himawari asks.

Chinatsu’s lips curl up into a grin. “Oh?” She places a hand daintily over her mouth and turns to the other girl. The gesture should look cute, but there is some sort of mad aura around her. The handful of other girls in the room glance at each other uneasily. “You don’t know?”

Sakurako splutters from where sits sat on the floor, untying her sneakers. She quickly pulls the left one off her foot and throws it hard.

“Nope, tell u- _ulch!”_ Himawari doubles over, clutching her stomach. _“What the hell, Sakurako?”_

Chinatsu pretends not to notice, or perhaps she actually doesn't. “Where do I even begin?” She giggles. “I suppose it’s only been one year, but actually it all started five years ago, on my first day of middle school. That day changed my life forever.”

Sakurako slips on her pair of indoor shoes and picks up her thrown sneaker with frightening speed. She crams the pair inside her locker in a haphazard, forceful manner before slamming it shut. “Quick, tittty monster! I left, uh, the oven on again!” Sakurako grabs the stuttering, affronted Himawari by the wrist and runs out of the room.

Chinatsu, still busy monologuing, misses the haste exit.

Akari enters the room and taps her on the shoulder. “Chinatsu-chan, Who on earth are you talking to?”

 

“So that was the moment I realized- Hm?” Chinatsu opens her eyes and sees her best friend since seventh grade looking at her with concern. “I was just telling Sakurako and Himawari about today.”

“Ah…” Akari gives a small smile. She knows all too well the girl loses all awareness when she starts talking about Yui. “It’s the one year anniversary, isn’t it?”

“Yup!” Chinatsu beams. “And one other thing too!”

Akari sighs. “It’s also when we all agreed to revoke the ‘Talking About Yui’ ban for twenty four hours.”

When Chinatsu had first begun dating Yui, her group of friends assumed this might finally bring the end to all her constant blabber about the girl. How wrong they had been. Instead, Chinatsu’s anecdotes had become more frequent and more explicit than any of them ever wanted to hear. 

Well, that had made sense, her friends had decided. Being in a new relationship was exciting, and everyone agreed it would settle down within a week. There was no such luck. 

“Perhaps, after two?” Himawari had expressed her hope. But two weeks passed, and they were still hearing about how ticklish Yui was. 

“After a month, she has to stop.” Sakurako had groaned in desperation. A month turned into three and Akari, gentle, docile, doormat Akari was the first to snap.

“I never ever want to hear you talk about how good at french-kissing Yui is ever again!” She had yelled in the middle of third period math.

Chinatsu had smiled nervously, stopping in the middle of her story. “Do I really talk about her that much?”

 _“YES!”_ Akari screamed, slamming her hands onto the desk. Sakurako and Himawari nodded. A girl who had never spoken to them added, “Constantly,” which brought about a murmur of agreement from the majority of the class, their teacher included.

Since, Chinatsu agreed to only talk about Yui, A) Briefly in passing, B) When someone else brought her up or, C) When Yui herself was present. However, there were special occasions to the rules. Akari was too kind to deny Chinatsu talking about Yui, (Chinatsu’s favorite pastime,) especially on days like today, when Chinatsu was buzzing with nerves and excitement. Date days would occasionally be exempt, and speacial couple days likes Valentines, Christmas and anniversaries guaranteed the ban to be waived.

“Akari, I’m so excited I can’t breathe!” Chinatsu clasps her hands together, a dreamy look in her eyes.

“I bet! One whole year.” Akari slips off her outdoor shoes. “What are you guys planning?”

“A romantic dinner.” Chinatsu narrows her eyes, the dreaminess fading from them. “But then she has to take the first train back, she has a lecture early tomorrow,” Chinatsu sighs. “It’s hard dating a college girl.”

“Aww, I know.” Akari agrees, “I hardly ever get to see her anymore either.” The bell sounds above them and the girls instinctively begin to walk towards their shared first period.

“She’s so busy I _never_ get to see her!” Chinatsu pouts as the friends make their way down the hallway. Chinatsu looks gloomy for a moment before she instantly perks right back up. “But it’s cool too! She’s a mature, older woman. It’s sexy!”

Akari flushes. “Please keep your voice down, Chinatsu-chan. People can hear us.”

Chinatsu looks at her with a blank expression before turning to a first year walking past them in the opposite direction. “Hey, you! Did you know I’m dating a university student?” She calls to the underclassmen, “Isn’t that sexy?”

 _“Chinatsu-chan!”_ Akari hisses.

The girl stops walking, and looks at Chinatsu with great exasperation. “Is this Funami Yui, blood type O, and birthday April 22nd we’re talking about, senpai?” she asks.

“You know her?” Chinatsu’s eyes brighten. “Isn’t she cool?”

“No, I’ve never talked to her before.” She narrows her eyes. “I’ve never talked to you before either, for that matter,” she adds, before continuing in the opposite direction. Akari turns as red as her hair. Chinatsu, unfazed, continues on. 

As they take their seats in the back of the classroom Chinatsu informs her friend about dinner reservations and the outfit she had brought to school to change into as soon as class was over.

“That yellow dress with all the frills I just bought, and the white jacket and scarf because the weatherman said it might even snow, and pale pink tights and those white shoes-” Akari nods, already feeling drained.

“Plus I thought I’d change my hair from the usual pigtails, I’m thinking a ponytail with that white bow you gave me.” Chinatsu pauses for a moment, getting up with the rest of the class to bow for the teacher. The teacher briefly returns it before she begins writing on the board. Chinatsu slips back down into her seat, biting at her lip, wondering if she should tell Akari the other part of her outfit.

Akari rummages around inside her bag and pulls out her work book and her Kumamon-themed pencil case. Chinatsu glances at her, and then decides to just come out and say it. She leans across the desk and whispers, “I’m even wearing sexy panties right now.”

Akari drops her bag, pencils scattering everywhere. “Wah-?!” She cries, doing a double take to see Chinatsu's, nervous, giggling expression. “Oh,” Akari relaxes her shoulders and gives a sigh of relief. “For a second I thought you were serious.” Akari picks up her pencils and laughs to herself. “But you’re such a good girl, Chinatsu-chan.”

The teacher starts talking again, and Chinatsu leans back into her seat again, shrugging. _You’re the good one, Akari,_ Chinatsu thinks as she readjusts the band of the black lace panties digging into her hip. The difference between the two girls is Chinatsu was just pretending not to like Kyoko’s weird yuri doujinshis. 

Akari had found them, ‘too explicit,’ for Chinatsu they were a gateway drug. She has been buying yuri manga ever since. No one knows that but Yui, though. Chinatsu is often teased by her girlfriend, saying she thinks Chinatsu is addicted and that one day her massive collection of porn on her bedside table is going to topple over and crush her in her sleep.

Unfortunately, she has never done any of the things in those manga with Yui. Sometimes the girlfriends snuggle, sometimes they make out. There have been a couple of boob grabs, but only ever clothed. They hardly get to do anything, ‘too explicit’ by Akari standards or otherwise. Yui is busy, attending university and living in a different city. When they do get to spend time together it’s usually brief, or in public, and Yui gets so flustered about public displays of affection.

Chinatsu glances down at her work book and notices she isn’t following the lesson at all. She has just been spacing out and doodling in the margins. Frustrated, she blows her bangs out of her face and tries to get her mind to focus. She considers herself a good student, but she is so giddy today it’s hard to concentrate.

*

Fridays at Nanamori High are an hour longer, getting out at 4:55. The girls have electives last period, which is usually Chinatsu’s favorite part of the week. Today, it is the worst thing in the universe because it means another hour without Yui.

 _“Chinatsuuu,”_ Someone across the table whines, and Chinatsu looks up from her painting to see whose calling her name in such an obnoxious voice. It’s Sakurako, (of course it’s Sakurako,) lips stuck out in a childish pout and bits of brown paint flecked across her face. “I can’t mix the right color!”

“What are you trying to make?” Chinatsu peers over the desk to see Sakurako’s splattered mess of a canvas. It looks a bit like some of Chinatsu’s work from her first year of middle school.

“Violet.” Sakurako tells her, frowning. Chinatsu frowns too, there’s nothing close to violet on Sakurako’s color wheel.

“It should be easy. Just mix in a bit red to your dark blue, if it’s not purple enough just add a little more.”

“‘Kay!” Sakurako picks up the red bottle and splatters it onto her palette, splashing more fleks on herself and across the table. Some nearly sprays onto Chinatsu’s canvas and she gives out a squeak of indignation, pulling it out the way.

“Awww, it made brown again!” Sakurako whines, capping the paint bottle. “What should I do?”

“Of course it’s making brown, you’re putting way too much!” Chinatsu sighs and picks up the other girl’s palette. “And you’re not cleaning this at all! The colors are getting all mixed.”

“You have to help me Chinatsu, you’re good at this stuff.” Sakurako tries to grab at her with her paint-flecked hands but Chinatsu jerks back. “The teacher’s gonna yell at me again if I don’t finish this master study.”

“It’s really not that hard if you stop being so reckless.” Chinatsu sighs. “Why are you even taking art elective?”

“Awww, I thought it would be easy.” The girl flops down on the table. “But art is so hard!”

Chinatsu puffs up her cheeks. “Well of course it’s not easy! You can’t be so wild, you have to hold back a little and control yourself. “ Sakurako makes a noise of distaste. “It’s just like with me and Yui,” Chinatsu adds

“Oh great, another hour long Funami-senpai story.” Sakurako grumbles. Chinatsu preservers, her selective hearing adeptly censoring the comment.

“I was too forceful and obsessive, it’s not easy for someone on the receiving end of all that affection-” Chinatsu begins.

“You should learn to control yourself talking about Funami-senpai all the time.” Sakurako hisses under her breath.

Chinatsu continues, selective hearing ignoring that as well, “I was trying too hard. Akari told me to just relax, to be myself around her. To think about other things, focus on my hobbies and enjoy my school life more. I still really liked her, but I stopped obsessing. Our relationship became a lot more comfortable. She was still always there for me, but taking a step back made it so she could be able to open up to me too.” Sakurako carefully swaps her palette with Chinatsu’s, dabbing her brush into Chinatsu’s violet. Chinatsu hums thoughtfully. “I started seeing her for who she really was. I let go of my fantasies about the perfect and cool Yui, and I came to know the real one, and…I loved her even more”

“In her third year of highschool, I felt us getting closer than ever. Kyoko-senpai was busy with her internship at that anime studio, and Akari was so caught up with being the new student council president-”

Sakurako groans at the memory, “I can’t believe the girl with no presence got elected over me.”

“It was just one year ago, on this very day, that Yui started reminiscing on her time in highschool, realizing how soon graduation would come and her carefree schooldays with me would be coming to a close.”

“Oh, yeah!” Sakurako gives a surprised laugh.“That’s right! We’re graduating super soon!”

“We usually walked home together, but she never came. I looked for her and found her sitting alone in the stairwell, looking so sad. She was scared that when it came time to graduate school, that she was going to be left alone.” Chinatsu smiles sadly to herself, voice getting softer. “Yui never admits it, but I knew just what she was thinking. I sat beside her and I put my hand on her leg, and I said ‘I’ll always be here for you, as long as you want me around. I’m not going anywhere, Yui-senpai.’ She looked up at me, Sakurako-chan, and do you know what she said?”

Sakurako dosen’t look up from her canvas. “‘Sakurako-sama is definitely the sexiest girl in the province- maybe even in all of Japan?’” She guesses.

“‘I don’t think even Kyoko or Akari have seen me cry.’ She leaned against me, and my shoulder became damp. ‘I feel like I don’t have to act tough around you.’ I put my arm around her waist, and she took a deep breath.’” Chinatsu rests her chin in her eyes, sighing romantically at the memory. “Then she said ‘I haven’t been honest with my feelings all this time, the truth is-’”

“‘Sakurako-sama is the girl I love. I mean, she’s so sexy. Have you seen her?’” Sakurako presses too hard with the brush, the metal part scraping part of the canvas. “Damnit.”

“My heart started hammering, ‘What are those feelings?’ I asked, trying to sound calm. Her voice got shaky. She shook her head, leaning in against my shoulder and I shivered when she spoke. ‘It’s not fair to you, when you spent all that time having unrequited feelings for me back when we were in middle school.’ Then she took a deep breath I could feel against my neck and-”

“And bit you! Waah! Funami-senpai was actually a vampire all along.” Sakurako flings her hands into the air dramatically, some paint splattering the table. Chinatsu doesn't notice, or hear her say, “What a twist, I didn’t see it coming! Well, that was a great story Chinats-”

Chinatsu’s eyes flutter shut, smile growing fonder. “Yui said, ‘I love you, Chinatsu-chan. I’m so sorry I couldn’t return your feelings back then.’” Chinatsu gives another dreamy, heartfelt sigh. “But I was like ‘What?! I still like you!’ and she sat up and was like ‘What?’ and I nodded and she turned all pink and said ‘I don’t understand’, So I explained about the advice Akari gave me when we started high school.”

Sakurako groans, starting to get a headache. She slumps down in her seat, angrily marking up her canvas, trying to tune the other girl out out.

“Then I decided not to kiss her because it felt kind of weird because she had just been crying and so instead I took her to the arcade to cheer her up and invited everyone over for a sleepover.” Chinatsu’s grin becomes mischievous. “But after Akari had been asleep for hours and Kyoko-senpai had finally tired herself out, Yui and I sat together, holding hands. I asked her if this meant we were dating, and she tried to kiss me on the lips. But instead she got embarassed and kissed me on the cheek instead, and I was so happy, I thought I was going to die.”

“Are you done?” Sakurako hisses, rubbing at her temples.

“Hm?” Chinatsu opens her eyes and sits up straight again. “Yeah, that’s the end.”

_“Thankfuckinggod.”_

Chinatsu narrows her eyes, noticing the switched palettes and takes her’s back. “Anyway, you shouldn’t press so hard with your brush, is what I was trying to say.”

The bell above them rings, and Chinatsu glances up at the clock. Her face splits into a wide grin and she stands up, collecting the brushes and putting away the paints. She wipes down her desk and places her canvas on the drying shelf, leaving the room just as the teacher begins scolding Sakurako for turning in yet another unfinished assignment. 

It takes of all Chinatsu’s self-restraint to not start running across the campus. Instead, she calmly (but quickly) makes her way down the hall. She weaves her way past the building crowdedness that fills the halls as more people are excused from class. She makes her way down the stairwell and to the bathroom on the first floor.

While the Nanamori uniform is cute, it is certainly by no means the best Chinatsu can do. Some girls like wearing it after school and even on dates, but Chinatsu is not one of them. She enters the stall and takes out the outfit stored in her backpack, the one she had spent a week planning. She changes, smoothing out the ruffles in the dress, before folding up her uniform and placing it in the bag.

Chinatsu steps out when she is done and looks over herself in the large mirror behind the sinks. She straightens out her jacket, adjusts her ponytail ribbon, and had just starts fiddling with her bra, pushing her breasts up to make them look perkier when two underclassmen girls walk into the bathroom.

“So then I-”

“Uh…” 

They stop mid-conversation upon seeing her. One of the girl’s eyes grow wide. The other one just gives a knowing smile and says, “Good luck with your date, Yoshikawa-senpai.”

Chinatsu feels her heart swell beneath her hand. Her wonderful underclassmen are so supportive and understanding. “Thank you!”

She waves to them before leaving the bathroom to the shoe lockers to switch back to her outdoor shoes. She hurries down the main steps, out of the building and into the school courtyard. It is definitely colder outside, the sky grey and overcast and the air crisp. In the time she had taken to change clothes most of the students have been excused from school and are leaving the building. She pushes past the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled protests as she scans the campus.

Chinatsu spots her, leaning against the school gate, recognizable as the only girl not in a school uniform, wearing a long sleeve white shirt, black jeans, boots and a grey scarf. She is also taller than the rest of the crowd, but Chinatsu could recognize her gorgeous face and cool aura anywhere. 

Chinatsu feels her resolve not to run disappear. She breaks into a sprint, nearly slipping on the icy concrete, hurrying to her girlfriend.

 _“Yui!”_ She screams, and when those beautiful eyes turn to her Chinatsu rushes with all her might. She leaps into the other girl’s arms, tightly wrapping herself around her. Yui doubles over, exhaling sharply as Chinatsu knocks the air out of her lungs. Yui struggles to stand up straight again and to not slip on the ice, causing her and her girlfriend to go tumbling over.

“Hi, Chinatsu.” She laughs as she says it, sounding breathless and Chinatsu is still squeezing her tight, on her tiptoes so she can smush their cheeks together and pepper Yui’s face with kisses. Yui has always been above her, nearly a foot these days, and Chinatsu adores every centimeter of their height difference even if it causes her to have to leap up so their faces can be level.

Chinatsu kisses her on the lips, but only once because she knows she’s probably already pushing the PDA boundary limit. Yui’s a bit more comfortable at Nanamori High, but not _that_ comfortable. Chinatsu kisses her hard, clutching at the front of Yui’s shirt. When she finally breaks away she drops down to her feet, once again only coming up to Yui’s chin.

“Missed you,” Chinatsu huffs, feeling airless.

“I missed you too.” Yui’s voice has always been so deep and soft and it has always made Chinatsu shiver with delight.

“Jeez, you almost knocked me over!” Akari whines from the side of them. Chinatsu looks at her in surprise.

“Oh!” Chinatsu exclaims. “I didn’t see you there, Akari.”

“Don’t start with the invisible jokes again.” Akari pouts and Yui lets out a small laugh.

“It wasn’t that, I only had eyes for Yui just now,” Chinatsu assures her. “Sorry, are you okay, Akari?

Akari waves her hand. “No, I’m fine. I was just catching up with Yui! We haven’t seen each other in awhile too.”

“Ah,” Yui smiles mischievously. “I only have time for Chinatsu. Sorry about that, Akari.”

“Noo! Don’t say that!”

Yui laughs. After all these years, a bit of Kyoko has rubbed off on her; especially the bullying Akari part. Chinatsu doesn't blame Yui. Bullying Akari is good fun. “I’m just kidding,” Yui says, while Chinatsu just makes contended puppy noises and snuggles herself into her girlfriend’s scarf. “We should all hang out again sometime. With Kyoko too.”

“Yeah! That would be really fun.” Akari grins. “Well, I’ll be heading home. Have fun, you two!”

“We will,” Chinatsu promises. “Bye-bye, Akari!”

After the childhood friends bid their brief farewells, Chinatsu looked up at her girlfriend and smiles. “So, what now?”

Yui glances down at her watch, “The dinner reservations are at 5:30- should we start walking?”

Chinatsu nods, stepping back so they can intertwine their fingers.

*

It’s only a few blocks down to the restaurant before they are sitting at their table. The restaurant is fairly large, and because they are so early, quite empty. The lights are dim and Chinatsu feels as though they are the only two people in the world.

“Do you know what you want to eat?” Yui asks, looking over the menu.

“Carbonara.” Chinatsu automatically responds. She has a sneaking suspicion her love of the dish is why Yui chose an Italian restaurant.

“Their salads look good,” Yui comments, as a waitress comes and pours their glasses of water.

Chinatsu reaches to takes a sip but then stops mid-way. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She reaches under the table for her bag and rummages around. It had been hell packing that morning, with her change of clothes and the other thing she was carrying. Chinatsu pulls out the neatly blue striped gift bag and presents it. “Here, your anniversary gift.”

Yui takes it and pulls out the stuffing paper. Chinatsu smiles shyly. “I haven’t handsewn in a while, and I hope I got the character right. It’s supposed to be the wolf from the video game like so much.” Yui’s eyes go wide as she pulls the white and red wolf.

Chinatsu bites her lip. “I hope I got it right. Do you like it?”

Yui looks up at her with an intense stare. “I love it.” Her poker face is broken as she begins to nerd out about the authenticity of the character and how cool it is. Chinatsu giggles to herself, glad she gets to see this side of Yui too. She takes a sip of her drink and Yui opens her bag to place the doll inside, thanking her profoundly until she somehow manages to make Chinatsu feel embarrassed.

“I got you something too,” Yui tells her, rummaging in the bag and taking out a neatly wrapped parcel. “I’m sorry- it’s a bit practical.”

Chinatsu smiles. “You’re Yui, of course it is,” she says as Yui hands her the package. It feels light and squishy in her hands. She unwraps it to find a pair of white woolen gloves.

“The weather’s been really cold.” Yui explains and Chinatsu beams. Of course, Yui would be so thoughtful and reasonable. 

The part of Chinatsu that is eternally a love-sick thirteen year old wants to scream and stand up and flip the table. Instead she just clutches at it in her hand and says in a strained voice, “I am so upset that I can’t kiss you right now.”

Yui flushes. “So you like it? I was worried it was a bit boring-”

“Love it,” Chinatsu replies. “No one on this earth has a more thoughtful or wonderful girlfriend.” Yui turns even more red and gives an embarrassed smile and Chinatsu can’t help but ask, “Are you _sure_ you won’t let me kiss you right now?”

Yui glances out at the rest of the restaurant. “Ah, people will see…”

“Let them,” Chinatsu responds in a low, sultry voice and Yui gives her an unamused look. “What if I hold up the menu?” Chinatsu offers, and for a moment it looks like Yui is considering it until the waitress walks up.

“Are you ready to order?” The woman asks politely, pulling out her pen and pad.

“A salad, please.” Yui says. _Die,_ Chinatsu thinks.

The woman glances at her and Chinatsu hisses the words “Carbonara, for me,” as if she were trying to curse the waitress's first born child.

The woman writes it down while eyeing Chinatsu nervously. “The dinner rush hasn’t started yet, so it should be ready fairly soon. Would either of you like anything to drink?” she asks and they both shake their heads. She bows and leaves as Yui gives a small snort of laughter.

“Kissing behind a menu wouldn’t have been very romantic anyway.” She tells Chinatsu.

Chinatsu huffs. “It would!” She thinks for a moment and then adds, “If you wanted to go to the bathroom and kiss in a stall, we could do that instead.”

Yui shakes her head, looking bemused. “That sounds like the plot to a hentai, Chinatsu.”

Chinatsu shrugs. She often fantasized their first time being on a bed of roses or in a field of cherry blossoms, but being eaten out in bathroom stall while waiting for their food to cook also sounds romantic to her. “So long as it’s with you, it doesn't really matter,” she voices the last part of her train of thought aloud and Yui gives an embarrassed cough, but Chinatsu knows she is just trying to cover up the flattered smile.

“Hey, I was telling you about my classes on the walk here,” Chinatsu changes the subject and Yui chuckles at the memory.

“You were. I see Omero-san hasn’t changed at all.”

“So, it’s your turn. How are your university classes going?” Chinatsu prompts.

“They’re going really well.” Yui takes a sip of her water. “The Spanish professor said I’m the most fluent in class, but that’s probably just because most people haven’t had any experience with the language before.” Yui laughs “I guess I have Kyoko to thank for forcing me to watch all those weird foreign movies.”

“It’s so cool you’re taking Spanish,” Chinatsu says, “Most people just take English but Spanish is so much more romantic.” She beams at Yui. “Hey, will you tell me something romantic in Spanish?”

Yui looks nervous again. “It would be embarrassing.”

“No one in the restaurant will understand, so you don’t need to be embarrassed.” Chinatsu gives her that little pout that Yui can’t ever say no to.

“That’s true.” She smiles nervously down at the tablecloth and takes a deep breath. “Te adoro, eres mí todo.” She looks up into Chinatsu’s eyes. “Cada día te amo más.”

Yui’s voice has always been deep, but it’s even lower in Spanish. Chinatsu is suddenly overcome with the intense desire to begin learning the language immediately. “I could listen to you talk all day,” she says and Yui looks even more bashful. “What did you say?” Chinatsu asks.

“Not here,” Yui glances at an old couple eating at the other side of the restaurant as though they could possibly hear them for so far away. “Maybe later.” Chinatsu pouts with fervor and that makes Yui laugh.

After a moment Chinatsu brightens up, noticing this is an excellent opportunity. “Oh! That reminds me,” she says it as though she hasn’t been waiting for this moment for awhile, “I asked Kyoko how to say something. Do you want to hear it?” Yui nods, looking interested and sipping her drink.

Chinatsu inhales. “Uhm...” She had spent a long time practicing the phrase with Akari.

“I asked Kyoko to teach it to me.” Chinatsu had told her friend. “It means ‘I love you since the moment I first laid eyes on you.’”

“That’s so sweet!” Akari sighed wistfully.

Chinatsu rehearsed it over and over again until she became fluent. Akari had agreed her pronunciation sounded smooth.”It sounds so beautiful, Chinatsu,” she would say. “Just by hearing the words I can tell how romantic they are.”

Chinatsu smiles at the memories of all the time spent practicing and feels a rush of excitement at the fact she finally gets a chance to say the words. She looks at those amber eyes she loves so much and says, “Tú eres un joto, y tu madre es una puta fea.”

Yui does a spit take, spraying the table with water. Chinatsu gasps, and starts wiping up the table with a napkin as Yui coughs her lungs out. For a moment, Chinatsu thinks her words have moved Yui tremendously, but once her girlfriend can breath again she takes another sip of water, hand shaking and eyes murderous.

“Kyoko taught you that, did she?” Yui growls. Chinatsu nods sheepishly, feeling foolish for ever trusting that stupid, blonde demon. “I guess I need to have a word with our _dear friend.”_ Yui looks like she’s nearly about to shatter the glass in her hand. It’s the kind of state only Kyoko has the power to put her in.

“I’m so embarrassed.” Chinatsu laments, burying her face in her hands. 

This seems to snap Yui out of planning first degree murder. She waves her hand nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about it, Chinatsu.”

Chinatsu peeks through her fingers, “What on earth did I even say?”

“Uh…” Yui scratches at the back of her neck, looking awkward. “I don’t think I should say it.” Chinatsu muffles a wail into her hands. Yui gives her a soft smile. “But your pronunciation was really good! Maybe you should take Spanish.” Chinatsu appreciates the attempt at cheering up, but then Yui quickly adds, “Just don’t ask Kyoko to teach you.”

“Never again,” Chinatsu agrees with disdain just as the waitress arrives with their food.

*

After they’ve finished eating Chinatsu insists they split the tab. However, Yui pulls the “I just want to treat my adorable girlfriend, is that really such a crime?” for the umpteenth time and manages to convince Chinatsu to let her pay.

They leave, hand in hand (the only thing Yui is willing to do in public, even if it still makes her glance nervously at each passerby,) and Yui’s phone starts to buzz, interrupting Chinatsu’s story about the school forgetting to order Akari’s graduation gown with everyone else’s. “Shoot,” Yui groans.

“Hmm?” Chinatsu voices, looking at the screen and to see an alarm clock animation and the time as 6:20.

“The first train back is in 10 minutes.” Yui turns off the alarm and pockets it again.

“You can make it if we run,” Chinatsu offers but Yui shakes her head.

“Not after we just ate, it’s bad for digestion.” Yui explains and Chinatsu feels herself swooning at how responsible Yui is. “I’ll just take the next one.” She looks at Chinatsu with a sly smile. “Besides, having to spend another hour with you is more of a reward than a punishment for missing the train, don’t you think?” Chinatsu goes weak at the knees as she shakes her head in reply. Yui grins. “That’s what I thought- it can’t be helped.”

*

They decide to kill the time at the arcade, partly because it’s where a very-overwhelmed, recently-confessed to Chinatsu brought a recently-confessed, teary-eyed Yui to cheer her up exactly one year ago. The other part is because Chinatsu’s eyes went wide at the prospect of Yui winning her a giant stuffed teddy bear with tickets from the shooting game, and Yui’s eyes went wide at the idea of winning tickets at the shooting game to get her girlfriend a giant stuffed teddy bear.

It’s nearly time for the 7:30 train the two are sweaty, panting, and still in an intense Taiko no Tatsujin competition. Chinatsu had forgone a stuffed animal for matching Sanrio phone charms (Yui took Hello Kitty because it reminded her of Chinatsu and Chinatsu had taken Chococat because she swore the resemblance to her girlfriend is uncanny), and they are on their 9th song.

“We should go to the station,” Chinatsu huffs, brandishing her drumsticks with triumph. She is a few points ahead. “Just admit defeat already.”

“Not yet,” Yui pants, “I have to beat you first.” Chinatsu loves how Yui’s secretly a little bit of a sore loser, too used to being the best at all games.

“You’ll miss the train back, you wanted to do your homework for your saturday class tonight.” Chinatsu reminds her.

“Can’t be helped.” Yui replies, hitting the drum to confirm the next song choice.

They miss the 7:30 train, and then the 8:30 train. Chinatsu wins when she’s still a thousand points ahead and their arms are too tired to continue. 

*

The arcade closing finally prompts them to start walking to the station. The wind has picked up, and sure enough, to the weatherman’s credit, it begins snowing.

“The weather has blessed me with an opportunity to use your gloves,” Chinatsu tells Yui, pulling on the fluffy white things and flexing her fingers a few time, enjoying how soft they are.

“Are you alright wearing tights in the snow?” Yui sounds concerned, “You should have worn pants.”

“Showing off my legs for you is more important.” Chinatsu informs her, and it makes Yui splutter. “But are you alright? You don’t have any gloves.”

Yui looks down at her bare hands, pink in the cold, and frowns. “They are getting really cold.” She admits.

“You can stick them in my pockets.” Chinatsu grins at her. Yui gives her an unamused look.

“You’re wearing a dress.”

“Inside my bra, then.”

“You sound like Kyoko.”

That gets Chinatsu to stop, and also to cross her arms and puff up her cheeks. “Don’t compare me to her!” Yui laughs.

“I’m sorry.” Chinatsu continues to pout, so Yui adds reassuringly, “It’s annoying when she does it, but it’s cute when you say things like that.” Chinatsu had been trying to be sexy, but cute makes her just as happy. She uncrosses her arms. Yui holds out her hand and snowflakes fall into her palm. “It is really chilly though. We should get hot drinks, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“What about the 9:30 train?”

 

“Eh,” Yui just shrugs. “Can’t be helped.”

*  
They’re running for through the shopping center for the 10:30 train when Chinatsu suddenly stops in her tracks, letting out a wail of despair.

“What is it?!” Yui asks, sliding to a halt.

“We never took any pictures!” Chinatsu cries, pointing at the photo booth that had made her realize this tragedy.

Yui looks conflicted. “Pictures are important.” She decides, taking Chinatsu’s hands and walking towards the machine. “It can’t be helped.”

*

The first row are all different expressions, the second are all sorts of poses, and on the third row of photographs there are five pictures of them kissing. Yui had pecked her on the cheek for one of the poses and they had accidently started making out without restraint while the booth continued to snap pictures. The two are looking over them, sitting on the bench at the station, waiting for the 11:30 train.

“I would have thought photo booths counted as a public place,” Chinatsu says, giving Yui a nudge and a mischievous smile.

Yui shrugs. “It’s private enough.” She gives Chinatsu a lovely smile and Chinatsu is pained by the fact this is all coming to an end soon.

Chinatsu sighs. “Ugh, I don’t want you to leave.” 

“Neither do I, we don’t get to spend enough time together.” Yui puts her arm around Chinatsu’s shoulder and Chinatsu leans her head against her.

“It’ll probably be a bit easier after I graduate,” Chinatsu muses, “Well, until I start at University anyway. But we’ll have summer!” Chinatsu looks up at her. “Did you find out if you could come to the ceremony?”

“Yeah, so long as I run after class to the station, I shouldn’t be late. Kyoko and Ayano said they’d come too. I’m not sure if Chitose can or not yet.”

Far too soon, the train rushes into the station and pulls itself to a stop.

Chinatsu frowns. “I guess this is goodnight.”

Yui stands up, but doesn't start walking. “Bye, Chinatsu.”

“Bye, Yui.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“You’re going to miss your train.” Chinatsu stands up as well. Yui snorts at her wordplay, but dosen’t bother to start boarding. “You’ve still got homework tonight and class first thing in the morning tomorrow,” Chinatsu reminds her, and Chinatsu can’t believe she is being the responsible one.

Yui wraps her around arms around her and whines, “But I’ve got a Chinatsu-chan right now.”

Chinatsu sighs, “You really will miss the train.”

“The last one tonight is at 12:30.” Yui says, and the doors begin to slide close. “It can’t be helped.”

Chinatsu decides homework and good grades are overrated, anyway. She grins up at her girlfriend. “I have this feeling it can be helped,” Chinatsu murmurs, on her tiptoes now. “But that you would just rather be with me.” She leans closer.

Yui is leaning in too, but then a woman on the bench across from them sneezes and Yui jumps back, looking red. Chinatsu decides she needs to curse that woman’s first born child as well.

*

Chinatsu wants to watch the snowfall somewhere, but they might actually die if that someplace is outside, so the two girlfriends walk to the seven story mall across the street. They make their way up the escalators to the top floor. It’s perfectly deserted so late at night and the large windows are overlooking the city.

“Waah!” Chinatsu cries, fingers pressed up against the glass. “It’s like Sky Tree!”

Yui covers her hand with her mouth, but fails to cover her laughter. “Chinatsu, have you ever been to Sky Tree?”

Chinatsu shakes her head and Yui laughs even harder.

“Well, fine.” Chinatsu huffs. “It’s Tokyo Tower.”

“Hey! It’s not her fault she’s so short. You shouldn’t tease her like that.”

“That’s my line! You’re the one whose favorite arm rest is your girlfriend’s head!”

“I’ve never done that. When have I done that? I wouldn’t do something like that to my precious Chinatsu.” Chinatsu feels a heavy weight pressing down against her. Yui is leaning all her weight onto her arm.

“Right now, for instance!” Chinatsu huffs and Yui starts shaking with uncontrollable laugher, not even bothering to try and cover it up, instead placing her arm against Chinatsu’s shoulder for support.

Chinatsu decides that this is the other part of love. The part that isn’t butterflies and romance or kissing. It’s the reason that old couples die still holding hands. It’s the ability to talk about the good and the bad, but also the ability to talk about the nothing. The feeling that she can just talk to someone, about everything of importance or nothing in particular forever and never grow bored or want to stop.

The snow falls heavy now, covering up the glittering city and the cars reflecting the moonlight. The lights make the snowflakes look like they are twinkling and Chinatsu smiles.

Yui finally calms down, standing up straight again and turning to look out on the city as well. “It feels like a lot more than a year,” she voices, “but it also feels like it was all only yesterday,” and somehow Chinatsu knows Yui was just thinking the same thing.

“Remember how I wouldn’t stop calling you senpai?” Chinatsu asks. “You said it was weird if you stopped using ‘chan’ but I kept using ‘senpai’.”

“It was!” Yui protests, “It made me feel like I was the only one who felt close to you.”

“Then you starting calling me ‘Chinatsu-senpai’ until I finally stopped.” Chinatsu giggles at the memory. Yui is the most stoic of everyone in their group of friends, but she can also be the silliest.

“You looked like you were going to die of embarrassment the first you called me ‘Yui.’”

“You looked like you were going to die of embarrassment the first time we kissed,” Chinatsu counters. “I had to kiss you! It’s usually the senpai’s job to kiss first.”

“Show me the rule book,” Yui retorts.

Chinatsu shakes her head and sighs. “I had to become the seme.”

Yui snorts. “Don’t use your weird hentai words on me.”

“Uke.” Chinatsu sticks her tongue out at her.

“Ah… Kyoko has ruined you. Where is my innocent little Chinatsu-chan?”

Chinatsu laughs. “I was never very innocent.”

“That’s right,” Yui agrees, “Because in middle school every time you would-

 _“We don’t have to talk about middle school!”_ Chinatsu exclaims. “Aaah, so embarrassing!”

“Hey, I did embarrassing things too,” Yui says, and Chinatsu laughs sarcastically.

“No way, you were always so cool,” Chinatsu protests, and Yui looks like she’s got some disagreement with that, but her phone starts buzzing again and she digs into her pocket to retrieve it. “It can’t be 12:30 already, can it?” Chinatsu asks, frowning.

“No, it’s a text.” Yui taps the screen, and her eyes grow wide. “I don’t believe it.”

“What?” Chinatsu leans over to try and see the message.

“Apparently it’s snowing so much in Saitama, the schools decided to cancel classes for tomorrow. It’s an automated text from my University.” Yui’s voice is full of disbelief.

“Will you be alright taking the train home?” Chinatsu worries aloud.

Yui shakes her head. “No, they wouldn’t cancel the trains for a blizzard. I can still take the 12:30 on out.” Yui looks up again at the snowfall in front of them. “It’s pretty bad here too, I should walk you home.”

“Or, you…” Chinatsu looks at her feet, “...could not… do that?” Chinatsu says nervously. Chinatsu bites at her lip, her voice becoming softer as she adds, “I could take… the train... too.”

She glances up and notices Yui is looking at her with a hard to read expression, her cheeks probably as red as Chinatsu’s feel. “Your parents are probably already worried,” Yui says after some time. “It’s so late.”

Chinatsu shakes her head. “No, I told them I was staying at my sister’s house tonight. In case… well,” Chinatsu admits, “In case some miraculous scenario like this occurred.”

Yui surprises her by laughing again.

“What?!” Chinatsu demands, feeling hot in the face.

“Scary!” Yui wheezes. “That’s some Middle-School-Level-Chinatsu scheming! Did you make it snow too?” She starts laughing even harder and Chinatsu shoves her shoulder.

“Don’t say that! No middle school memories allowed!” She cries, “Delete them all right now!”

Yui wipes at her eyes once she recovers. “Well, if that’s the case,” she looks down and smiles at Chinatsu. “I’d love for you to spend the night with me.” Yui sounds so sincere that it’s Chinatsu’s turn to get flustered and look around to make sure the empty shop is really 100% empty. 

*  
Come 12:30 they have both finally boarded the last train to Saitama, Chinatsu still red in the face and contentedly leaning on Yui’s shoulder. She can’t recall the last time she has ever been so excited, her heart was beating so hard she’s worried her ribs might crack. Chinatsu wanted to build a time machine so she could back to herself from the morning and give herself a high-five for wearing sexy panties.

“You alright, Chinatsu?” Yui asks, eyeing her flushed, sweaty, girlfriend with concern. Before Chinatsu has a chance to compose herself and answer the Mirakurun theme song begins to play.

Yui narrows her eyes. “Kyoko chose that,” she explains, pulling out the ringing phone. For a moment Chinatsu is surprised she’s answering it on the train but then she remembers it’s so late they have the whole car to themselves.

Kyoko is so loud Chinatsu can hear her voice from the receiver clearly. “Ah! Yui-chan! I heard the good news!” Chinatsu is briefly worried Kyoko is spying on them or something to know that she’s taking the train back with Yui, but Kyoko continues, “Class being canceled just for a little snow! Lucky! I’m so jealous!”

“What do you mean jealous? You don’t even go to school, you don’t have have class _ever_.” Yui hisses, sounding annoyed.

“Ah, but the joy of expecting to have to wake up early and trudge the mile long walk through the snow to boring old class only to find that last minute you’ve been granted freedom by god- that’s something to be jealous of! The rush, the thrills of student life, you-”

Kyoko’s rambling is interrupted by Yui’s harsh tone. “So apparently ‘Tu madre es una puta fea’ is Spanish for ‘I love you’ now, Kyoko?”

Shrieking laughter sounds from the other line and Yui looks even more mad. Chinatsu starts blushing again, mentally berating herself for falling for Kyoko’s stupid prank. “I can’t believe she really said it!” Kyoko howls. “Did she say it all sexy, or in that high-pitched, cutesy Chinatsu-chan way?!”

“Well she was really embarrassed after she said it, you jerk,” Yui snaps and Chinatsu can’t help but think Yu’s cool whenever she scolds Kyoko on her behalf. It was what made her fall for Yui in the first place, afterall.

“I bet she was!” Kyoko starts laughing even harder. “How’d the anniversary date go? Did she like your present? Don’t tell me you only bought her gloves like some kind of mom!”

Yui sighs. “It went well, thanks for asking.” She pinches at the bridge of her nose, “I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait, wait!” Kyoko shouts and Chinatsu winces at how loud Kyoko is, not even the one holding the phone. “I called to say I should totally swing by since you don’t have class!”

“No, don’t.” Yui quickly cuts in, “Chinatsu is spending the night,” and Chinatsu’s blood runs cold.

There is silence on the other line and Chinatsu wants to shake Yui and scream “Why would you tell her that?!” but Yui’s realization of just how horrific her mistake was is already starting to dawn on her face.

“OH! MY! GOD!!! _PERVERT!!!”_ Kyoko screams. “Is Chinatsu there right now? Is she? CHINATSU CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Yui, give the phone to Chinatsu!”

“No way!” Yui snaps. “You’re just going to say something weird!”

Chinatsu slaps both her hands over her face and uses all her self-control to not bash her own head against the train windows.

“Aha! So she really is there! I can’t believe you Yui, so bold!” Kyoko shrieks with laughter. “Well give her a kiss for me, I’m not going to take up your time, love birds!” Unfortunately Kyoko doesn't actually hang up though, instead she just continues, “Oh! And Yui, kiss her downstairs if you know what I mean!”

 

“God, take me now.” Chinatsu whispers into her hands. “I’m ready for death.”

“We’re not doing any of that stuff, jesus christ, Kyoko!” Yui’s voice sounds incredibly strained. “She’s just spending the night!”

“Right, right, right. Say whatever you want, you perverts, I won’t believe a word of it! Bye-bye, Yui!” She adds, “Have fun, Chinatsu!” before she finally hangs up and leaves the girlfriends in painful silence.

“I’m sorry I told her,” Yui says and Chinatsu peeks up over her fingers. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chinatsu squeaks.

Yui scratches at the back of her neck and looks up at the train’s swaying hand straps. Chinatsu stares at her shoes. She wants to break the silence. She’s trying to think of something to say when suddenly her phone starts buzzing. Once, twice, third, and a fourth time in rapid succession before she can even take it from her bag. Chinatsu hopes it’s not an emergency, like her sister accidently letting her cover slip or something. (She had texted her sister earlier to confirm that she was, in fact, spending the night at Yui’s.)

Chinatsu unlocks her phone to see six unread texts from Kyoko.

“I wanted to tell you, Yui really likes it when her nipples are pinched.”

“She told me that when she got really drunk on my birthday.”

“She said she always does it when she jacks off.”

“I’m not lying this is my formal apology for making you call her homophobic slur and her mother an ugly bitch in spanish.”

“But admit it, that was pretty funny.”

“I’d say use protection but you should be fine.”

Chinatsu’s face flushes and the phone starts to shake in her hand.

“They had free testing at her campus last month and she was negative.”

“And Nanamori does blood tests with the physical, so I assume you’d know if you weren’t clean.”

“Just looking out for my homos.”

“Papa Kyoko cares.”

“You guys should totally start calling me ‘Daddy’.”

“Oh!!! She also said she thinks getting her tits licked would be hot.”

“She was so drunk it was so funny.”

“I wish you could have seen it but Akari might have cried if I invited you underclassmen to go drinking with us.”

“Or if she found out we went drinking.”

“It’s supposed to be 20, but c’mon, no one follows the rules.”

“I’m just rambling now.”

“I’ll let you get to it.”

“Have fun with Yui’s nipples.”

“Papa Kyoko wishes you two the best of luck.”

“China-Chuu~ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ “

Chinatsu decides not to reply to any of this and locks her phone just as Yui glances over her shoulder. “Everything alright?”

“Y-y-y-yeah!” Chinatsu squeaks. “Yeah! All good! My sister just told me she talked to my parents,” she quickly lies, “she told them I was asleep and would be home sometime tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.” Yui frowns. “I’m sorry about Kyoko.”

“Oh, she’s not so bad.” Chinatsu feels as though Kyoko has made up for all of her mischief she caused tonight and maybe even all the mischief in her life for that advice just now. Chinatsu’s heart is thumping in her chest and she doesn't think she could tear her eyes away from Yui’s lips if her life depended on it.

The train starts to slow down. “Is the our stop?” she asks, eyes still cast on Yui’s mouth.

“Next one,” Yui replies, eyes wandering downwards as well.

“Is it okay if we kiss?” Chinatsu says, but Yui shakes her head.

“People are going to board.”

The train doors slide open and sure enough people come on.The two jump apart. However, Chinatsu doesn't feel the need to curse them or their children, because it’s just one more stop. 

One more stop and then she gets Yui all to herself.

*

When the train doors slide open the two are buffeted by the cold. The snow is coming down hard in Saitama and after they make their way up the station steps onto the sidewalk they are nearly knocked over by the wind. Yui pulls Chinatsu close, trying to shield her from the wind and when Chinatsu steps into a foot of snow she really starts to regret wearing cute flats.

The usually brief walk from the station to Yui’s apartment takes fifteen minutes, and Chinatsu’s hair is whipping every which way and the tip of her nose feels like it’s going to fall off. She can’t even imagine how Yui’s fingers must be feeling, and Chinatsu grabs at Yui’s hands wrapped around Chinatsu’s shoulder and waist so that they don’t freeze off.

“Are we close?!” Chinatsu has to yell over the howling wind currently trying to knock her off her feet.

She feels Yui nod against her shoulder. “It’s that building at the end of the street!” She shouts back, and Chinatsu can barely see a few feet in front of her, the dull street lamp light being blocked by the thick haze of falling snow.

Chinatsu’s tights are so thin she may as well be bare-legged, she thinks as she continues to shiver violently in Yui’s arms. “Should we make a run for it?” she calls but Yui shakes her head.

“We’d trip.” Yui’s teeth chatter as replies. They continue their slow trek up the street, eventually making it to the apartment building. Yui takes her by the hand, leading her up the stairs to the fourth floor and making her way down the external hall until reaching her number. Yui unlocks the door and they hurry to enter and escape the cold. Yui quickly slams the door shut behind them so the frosty wind can’t come inside, then flips on the light and Chinatsu gives a deep sigh of relief. 

“I thought we were going to die,” she admits.

“I can see why they canceled class, I don’t think I could walk to the campus in this weather.” Yui pulls off her boots and scarf. “Make yourself at home, I’m going to get the space heater from my room.”

Chinatsu takes off her flats. “I forgot it’s carpeted,” she comments to herself, looking over the modestly-sized living room. It’s a lot smaller than the apartment Yui had back in middle school. There’s only a small sofa, a small kotatsu in the center, and a tv with several game consoles laid out in front of it.

Chinatsu takes off her scarf and places it in her bag. She sits down by the coffee table, tries, and then fails to resist temptation to roll around on the carpet. 

Yui’s house. She’s at Yui’s house. She never gets to go to Yui’s house, and never at night and she never gets to stay the night. College is a cruel, cruel thing. “Thank you, snow!” Chinatsu squeals to herself, kicking her legs into the air.

Yui walks back in a moment later and Chinatsu is sitting seiza within the blink of an eye. Yui’s arms are full, carrying the space heater, and placing it down beside Chinatsu. “It’s been awhile since you’ve been over,” Yui comments, looking for an outlet the cord can reach. “When was the last time?”

“December.”

Yui leans over to plug it in. “Really?” She asks, sounding surprised.

Chinatsu nods. “When I came over with the girls for Kyoko’s not ‘secret-I’m-going-to-get-wasted-with-my-graduating-class-don’t-tell-Akari,’ _other_ birthday party you had here.” Yui walks back to the table, turns on the heater and starts setting the degrees.

“That was a disaster.” Yui shudders at the memory of the party. “Ayano threw up on Chitose and Kyoko laughed so hard she almost peed herself.” She finishes setting the machine. “Don’t ever get drunk, Chinatsu.”

 _And you apparently started drunkenly rambling about how much you like getting your breasts fondled,_ Chinatsu remembers from Kyoko’s texts. What she wouldn’t have paid to see Yui being a drunk, adorable idiot.

“What’s so funny?” Yui questions with interest, and Chinatsu does her best to try and wipe the amused grin off her face as Yui sits down.

“Anyway, it’s going to take awhile for this thing to turn on so…” Yui beckons with her hand. “Let’s warm up.” Chinatsu doesn't have to be asked twice, climbing over to sit in her girlfriend’s lap. The skirt of her dress gets rucked up around her hips as she crosses her legs behind the small of Yui’s back.

Yui places her hands on Chinatsu’s cheeks. “Oh no,” she frowns. “You’re freezing.”

Chinatsu lets out a breathy little laugh, placing her own hands over her girlfriend's fingers. “Can you feel anything with these ice cubes?” They’re far colder than her skin. “Here,” Chinatsu leads Yui’s hands down beneath where her skirt is bunched up and above the band of her tights, placing them on her warm hips. “Better?”

“Much better,” Yui says softly, leaning ever so slightly forward to press their foreheads together. Her damp bangs drip onto Chinatsu’s nose. Chinatsu giggles and they’re so close it tickles at her lips. Speaking of lips, Chinatsu runs her hands through Yui’s short hair and closes the gap between theirs. 

Chinatsu tilts her head and closes her eyes, and she feels Yui hold on her become more firm, pulling her even closer so their chests are flush. Yui tastes like plain chapstick, and her lips are cold from the wind and Chinatsu thinks it’s hot because she thinks everything about Yui is hot. The way she opens her mouth ever so slightly is hot and the way her eyelashes brush against Chinatsu’s skin is hot.

Chinatsu runs her tongue over Yui’s teeth and she gasps lightly. Chinatsu can feel her jump in surprise beneath her, but then Yui responds with opening her mouth ever wider and pushing her tongue past Chinatsu’s lips. Her hands wander higher up Chinatsu’s sides and Chinatsu shivers in excitement.

Chinatsu no longer is aware of time passing, or of anything else but of Yui’s warm hands and warm lips, and when they occasionally break apart for brief moments for air, Yui’s warm breath.

Yui shifts, placing one arm on the ground and the other around Chinatsu, leaning forward and tilting her back. Chinatsu breaks away for a moment to gasp a quick breath before returning for more, untangling her legs and leaning back, taking her hands out of Yui’s hair to prop herself up on her elbows. Her dress is rucked up to her abdonmen, and Yui slides her hand from her back and onto on her stomach.

Yui moves onto her knees, leaning closer with lidded eyes. “Warmer?” she asks, her voice so low. Chinatsu feels her whole body flush, quivering and hot with anticipation. The space heater has started kicking in too, not only are her feet dry now, she can actually feel her them again.

“Much warmer.” Chinatsu mutters with a smile.

The second time their lips meet isn’t nearly as soft, Chinatsu pressing against her hard, running her tongue across the roof of Yui’s mouth and Yui’s hand slowly slides up her stomach and Chinatsu feels like she’s she’s going to burn up beneath the touch.

Yui’s licking at the inside of her mouth and Chinatsu curls her toes up, she’s starting to feel hot between her thighs and she moans against Yui’s lips. When they break apart to breathe there's a thin line of saliva connecting them which makes Yui blush so hard she’s nearly glowing. Chinatsu shuts her slippery lips and opens them again with a loud pop because she knows it would make Yui squeak.

“You’re too cute.” Chinatsu tells her, and Yui shakes her head.

“You’re the cute one, Chinatsu,” Yui argues. Chinatsu is trying to decide whether she wants to disagree or kiss her again when she feels a tickle behind her nose. She quickly turns her head to the side so she doesn't sneeze all over Yui’s face.

Yui’s eyes go wide. “You don’t think you’re catching a cold, do you?” she asks.

Chinatsu’s shaking her head but it’s already too late, Yui is climbing up onto her knees. “I’ll make you some tea, you need something hot.”

“No way!” Chinatsu whines, clambering up to grab onto Yui’s waist so she can’t stand up. “It was just a sneeze, don’t get up for that!” She protests, “I don’t feel cold at all!”

Yui gently pries off her hands and stands up. “Better safe than sorry.” Usually her reliability is sexy but right now it’s killing the mood and Chinatsu pouts, flopping down onto the soft carpet floor.

“Get back here and kiss me!” she whines, watching Yui walk into the kitchen and flip on the light.

“I won't kiss you at all if you get sick!” Yui calls back.

Chinatsu sits back up. She really isn’t feeling sick at all, or even cold anymore. Actually, she realizes, the apartment is pretty hot and she begins pulling off her tights. She rolls them up and places them in her school bag. She also sheds herself of her jacket and with a sudden spark of inspiration she decides to take off the dress too, neatly folded and put away.

“Are you alright with oolong?” Yui calls from the kitchen and Chinatsu gives a startled jump.

“I don’t even want it, but sure!” Chinatsu replies after recovering. She takes down her hair too, it’s all wavy and puffy after being tied back all day. Once the ribbon is off she has stripped down to only her undergarments and she feels so nervous and giddy she’s dizzy.

Chinatsu sits down on the carpet, restlessly shifting poses. She straightens out the skimpy black lace panties and pushes tries to make her breasts look perky in her matching black lace bra. She straightens out her bangs and decides on reclining slightly, her legs spread the tiniest bit to look tastefully provocative.

It is probably only a minute or two more before she hears the kettle whistle, but she’s so anxious and her heart is beating so rib-shatteringly hard it feels like Yui is preparing a five course meal rather than pouring a simple cup of tea. 

She hears more shuffling in the kitchen and she takes a deep breath, wondering if she should say something- maybe something seductive, but her collection of yuri manga is failing her and she can’t think of anything.

“Sorry it’s probably not as good as you make it…” Yui trails off, stopping dead in her tracks. After about a minute of staring at Chinatsu with wide eyes she squeals,“S-sorry!” Quickly turning around. For a second Chinatsu wants to die of embarrassment but Yui screams “Ah- _fuck!”_ and Chinatsu quickly scrambles to stand up, humiliation overridden by the fact Yui has spilled hot tea all over her hand.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Chinatsu rushes to her. “Are you okay?!”

“Uh,” she winces. “Yeah, I’m going to run it under cold water.” Yui almost makes eye contact with her before quickly turning away, looking wildly embarrassed. “Can you wipe up the floor when you’re done changing?” She pointedly stares in the opposite direction, beet red. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” Yui apologizes again.

 _Well that was a disaster,_ Chinatsu thinks, watching Yui turn on the faucet before she gets the dish towel off the oven and wiping up the tea. _It’s a good thing it didn’t spill on the carpet,_ Chinatsu sighs, feeling humiliated. She decides to think about how stupid carpets are instead of how stupid she is.

 _Stupid carpets and western style apartments and their dumb stains._ She puts the soaked rag on the counter before walking to Yui. “Is it bad?” She asks, voice just about as guilty as it feels.

“No, it just hurt more than anything,” Yui responds. “You can change if you want.”

“No- Yui…” Chinatsu sighs, pulling herself up to sit on the counter next to the sink. “I wasn’t changing.”

“Oh,” Yui replies, her cheeks really glowing now. _“Oh.”_

“I’m sorry you burnt your hand,” Chinatsu voices.

Yui shakes her head. “No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry I looked away.”

“Look at me now?” Chinatsu asks. Yui takes a deep breath, shuts off the faucet and turns to her. At first her gaze meets Chinatsu’s eyes, but then it drifts down and stays down, her mouth ever so slightly ajar. Chinatsu shivers.

“Do you… always wear this kind of thing?” Yui asks like she’s having trouble getting air into her lungs.

Chinatsu shakes her head. “No, I only wore them for the day.”

For some reason that makes the corner of Yui’s lips twitch, and then she snorts lightly, then she’s shaking with laughter, holding onto the counter top for support.

“No, don’t laugh, don’t laugh!” Chinatsu cries, the humiliation rushing back. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Did you make it snow?” Yui manages to get out, breathless. “Really, Chinatsu, did you?”

Chinatsu lets out a sigh of relief, glad Yui is just laughing at her own dumb joke and not at Chinatsu. “No, I didn’t make it snow, Yui,” she responds, unamused. “I just wanted to prepared in case something did happen. I didn’t really know I’d end up spending the night, at the time it was just wishful thinking.”

“Well, I’m glad.” Yui says, her laughter ceasing.

“That I’m spending the night or that I put on sexy underwear?” Chinatsu asks.

“Both,” Yui answers, placing one hand on the counter and the other on Chinatsu’s upper thigh. Chinatsu leans forward to kiss her but Yui pulls back.

“Wait, wait,” she says and Chinatsu whines.“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. You, really want to-” Yui bites at her lip. “...Sleep with me?”

She looks so nervous and flustered that Chinatsu has to resist rolling her eyes. “Yui, I’ve been fantasizing about having my way with you since I was thirteen.”

Yui sucks in a breath. “Oh,” she mutters. “ _Wow.”_

“Yeah, _wow.”_ Chinatsu smiles. “So, as long as you want to have sex with me, then don’t you dare worry that I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“I want to,” Yui says, shy but full of determination, looking at Chinatsu with such earnest eyes that has to Chinatsu make quick work of wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and smashing their mouths together.

Yui slides her hands up, placing them on Chinatsu’s hips, and moves her tongue past Chinatsu’s lips. Chinatsu groans, clenching at the back of Yui’s shirt and bunching up the fabric beneath her hands. They go as long as possible before stopping to breath because breathing is just a stupid thing that exists to hold Chinatsu back from kissing Yui until she sees stars. 

Yui is raggedly panting, trying to recover her breath and Chinatsu decides she doesn't need air anyway. Breathlessly and sloppily she kisses at Yui’s jaw and her down to where Yui’s neck meets her shoulder before Yui, breathe recovered, somehow still keeping her touch gentle and steady, takes a hand off Chinatsu’s thigh and onto her cheek, guiding Chinatsu’s mouth back to hers.

Time after time Chinatsu’s manga described the feeling of a lover’s touch being like fire, and Chinatsu finally understands the metaphor. Yui’s hands are hot against her sides like irons, slowly burning into her. It’s a kind burn that feels so good, and she wants it to consume her. She wraps her legs around Yui, pulling her closer.

The once-cool countertop is becoming slippery with sweat and Chinatsu realizes Yui is still fully dressed and that needs to be illegal immediately.

Chinatsu breaks away, breath hot and wet. “Clothes,” she pants. “Take off your clothes.”

“Bed first.” Yui mutters and for a second Chinatsu is confused before Yui slides her hands under Chinatsu’s ass and Chinatsu wraps her arms tightly around Yui. “Ready?” Her girlfriend asks, and Chinatsu nods.

 _“Yoisho!”_ Yui heaves, hoisting her up until she’s got an armful of giggling Chinatsu. Yui shifts her weight, cautious not to drop her and carefully begins walking out of the kitchen. Chinatsu is laughing but is determined to keep kissing Yui despite that.

“Stop, Chinatsu, I can’t see,” Yui complains, pulling her lips away from her girlfriend who is persistently trying to lick at them. Chinatsu whines, but stops. She settles for just kissing at Yui’s neck instead.

Yui has to switch her to just one arm, using the other to open the bedroom door and flip on the light prior to sitting down on the edge of the bed. The mattress sinks beneath their doubled weight, and Chinatsu makes herself comfortable in her girlfriend's lap.

“Away with this thing,” Chinatsu demands, pulling Yui’s shirt up over her head and throwing it somewhere behind them. Yui crosses her arms over her chest, looking shy and avoiding eye contact. 

This seems like the exact opposite of a good sign to Chinatsu. “What’s the matter?” she asks, concerned. “Do you want to stop?”

“Ah,” Yui moves her arms down. “No, it’s okay. Sorry,” She lets out a small, nervous huff of laughter. “It’s just kind of embarrassing.”

“Does this help?” Chinatsu asks, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. She throws that scrap of irritating fabric somewhere behind them as well, caring not where it falls.

Embarrassed isn’t the word that comes to Chinatsu’s mind when she feels Yui’s eyes on her bare breasts. Electrifying is more like it. It sends shivers down her spine. And oh, how her eyes are on them. Yui is wide-eyed, and red faced mouth ever so slightly open, practically gawking. 

“Boobs.”

“Yes.”

“May I-”

_“Yes.”_

Yui’s hand hesitantly cups at her chest as she lets out a shaky breath. There’s something indescribably thrilling about Yui’s touch and Chinatsu longs for more of it. 

“Are you feeling better?” Chinatsu asks and Yui nods. “Good,” Chinatsu smiles, shifting up to kiss at her forehead. 

Yui nuzzles herself against Chinatsu’s shoulder, brushing her lips against her skin and softly kissing at her neck. Chinatsu curls her toes, shuts her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Yui licking at her clavicle.

Yui continues sucking at her neck, and when she gently nips at her skin Chinatsu bites down on her lip and lets out a squeak. Chinatsu feels hot and lightheaded, wondering if she’s going to have marks across her neck and shoulder tomorrow and the prospect makes her shudder with excitement.

“Mmm,” Chinatsu moans softly. She’s well aware of the ache between her legs. Kyoko’s texts on her mind and desperate to investigate. “Is it okay if I take off your bra?”

“Yeah,” Yui sounds breathless, pulling away. “Let me get it.” She straightens up, unclipping her bra and slowly sliding the straps off her arms, eyes looking down but she’s got a small, shy smile. Unlike Chinatsu, she carefully places it to the side, rather than throwing it. And then there she is. Topless, fidgeting, topless, blushing and also topless.

Chinatsu’s mouth goes dry. They look so soft and she knows they are soft because they have been her favorite pillow for a year now but now she can see just how soft they really are, soft and heavy and her nipples firm in the chill of the bedroom.

“I guess it’s not fair to keep my pants on either.” Yui adds, and Chinatsu’s heart skips a beat at that. She quickly scoots off her lap and onto the bed, not wanting to get in the way of Yui undressing.

“It’s never fair, you know,” Chinatsu says and Yui snorts.

“Should I just not wear clothes?” She asks, unbuttoning the fly of her jeans.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Chinatsu voices. Yui clicks her tongue.

“Not sure everyone will agree with that.” She’s sliding down the waist of her pants and underwear and Chinatsu has forgotten how to breathe. “It’s illegal, actually.” 

Chinatsu tries to laugh at her banter but it’s just a single airless huff. Yui slides the clothes off her ankles and she is officially naked. She sits back on the bed, a bit slouched over, arms wrapped around her middle and Chinatu has always imagined Yui shaved in her frequent fantasies, but there is a tangle of thick black hair just visible behind crossed legs and Chinatsu thinks that’s a million times better. The curve of Yui’s thighs and the way her stomach rolls from how she is leaning forward are making Chinatsu’s head spin.

“How do I look?” Yui jokes, forcing out a small, nervous laugh.

Chinatsu beams. “Beautiful,” she says, placing her hand on Yui’s leg. “Absolutely gorgeous. Totally handsome, really lovely.” Yui smiles shyly, and Chinatsu can see her visibly relax. She uncrosses her arms and straightens up a bit. Chinatsu leans forward as Yui leans back. “So adorable. Really sexy, stunning and breathtaking and amazingly good-looking. Just downright-”

“Oi!” Yui cuts her off, blushing. “That’s enough!” She’s trying to sound mad but she’s clearly holding back laughter

“Divine. Like an angel,” Chinatsu continues. “Statuesque. Never before have I seen such- _Hey don’t pinch me!_ ” Chinatsu laughs, trying to push away her hands but Yui moves them from her stomach to grab at Chinatsu’s sides and pull her on top of her for more kissing. Chinatsu complies with zeal. 

It’s much different kissing without any clothes on, bare skin brushing against bare skin which. It’s madly erotic and borderline ticklish. Yui’s firm, warm hands are running lightly up Chinatsu’s back and Chinatsu is moving her thumbs in small circles below Yui’s ribs. Chinatsu feels that ache again, returning with full force.

Chinatsu situates herself, gasping as Yui’s thigh brushes between her legs. Chinatsu realizes just how wet the thin lace she’s wearing is. Chinatsu wonder’s if Yui noticed too as Yui pulls her even closer, their bare stomachs pressing together.

Steeling herself, Chinatsu lightly drags her fingers up Yui’s side and cupping at her breast. It’s just as heavy and soft as it looked and Chinatsu can’t help ending the kiss to look down as she experimentally jiggles it in her hand.

Yui flushes and Chinatsu briefly looks up to meet her lidded gaze before taking her nipple between her fingers and gently pinching it. For a moment she’s worried Kyoko was lying as Yui lets out a shaky breath.

“Did that hurt?” Chinatsu asks, trying to read Yui’s expression.

Yui shakes her head, blushing hard. “Opposite.” She says it so softly Chinatsu almost misses it. But she doesn’t, and she smiles smugly and squeezes Yui’s nipple between her forefinger and thumb.

Yui moans quietly, her hands in Chinatsu’s hair as Chinatsu keeps pinching. Chinatsu can’t imagine it really feels that good, but Kyoko was obviously telling the truth because Yui is _writhing_ under her.

Yui’s breaths are quick and shaky and hot. Shivering, Chinatsu feels a warmth spreading from her hips and thinks Yui has to have noticed how wet she is by now, Yui’s leg is becoming slippery beneath her. Chinatsu bites back a moan, the leg rubbing against her.

Yui looks up at Chinatsu, and Chinatsu can tell by her flushed face she noticed. Slowly placing her hand on Chinatsu’s upper thigh she lowers her leg and softly rubs her thumb over her the panties. She brushes over her aching clit and Chinatsu gasps and Yui begins to rub her thumb in slow circles.

Yui’s touch feels so warm and amazing and Chinatsu moves closer to kiss her some more. She chews lightly and licks at Yui’s lips before sticking her tongue in her mouth- squeezing Yui’s nipple extra hard a couple of times because she likes how it feels to have her girlfriend moaning into her mouth.

Chinatsu feels like she could keep playing with Yui’s boobs forever but instead she takes her hand off Yui’s chest and slowly ghosting her fingers downward. Yui shudders when her hand trails down past her waist, fingers brushing through her hair.

Yui is just as wet as she is, if not twice as much. Chinatsu rubs her fingers over Yui’s wet, slippery, folds in awe and Yui gasps.

“Is this okay?” Chinatsu pulls away from the kiss to ask to ask. She can feel the hand at the back of her neck stop playing with her hair and start to tremble.

Yui nods, leaning forward and brushing their cheeks together. “It feels really good.” She mumbles timidly.

Chinatsu feels like she’s been punched in the gut. She’s dizzy and breathless and Yui is so cute it hurts. Experimentally she drags her fingers up and down Yui’s cunt, relishing in the way it makes her squirm. She rubs her knuckles in circles against her girlfriend’s slippery skin, and Yui whimpers. Yui’s clit is swollen and she tenses up when Chinatsu drags her fingers across it.

Yui’s hand against her is still moving slowly against Chinatsu, and she feels pressure building and heat pooling.Chinatsu sets up a steady, circular motion against Yui’s, grinding her hand against her fast and hard.

“A-ah C-Chinatsu-” Yui groans and it goes straight to between Chinatsu’s thighs She is much more vocal than Chinatsu would expect, huffing small moans and whines as Chinatsu continues to rub her clit. The friction of her fingers makes a wet noise that is both unseemly and also igniting something deep inside of Chinatsu. Her legs are trembling and her heart is pounding.

Yui is delicately bucking her hips against Chinatsu’s hand and Chinatsu licks down Yui’s neck, deciding it’s time to test out the other part of Kyoko’s texts. Chinatsu takes her other hand off Yui’s breast, still pressing her elbow into the mattress for support, and begins llicking her at her girlfriend’s nipples.

Yui chokes out a strangled sound of surprise, freezing up. “H-holy shit,” she pants.

“No good?” Chinatsu asks, even though she’s quite sure that was not a negative reaction.

“Amazing, _fuck-”_ Yui laughs breathlessly.

Chinatsu grins, continuing to lap up at her breast, leaving long, wet trails of saliva before flicking her tongue over her nipple. Yui seems to have melted in her grip, relaxing and head thrown back against the bed, groaning.

Chinatsu speeds up her pace against Yui’s clit and the wet noises get louder, along with Yui’s breath growing more uneven. She’s so slippery and on impulse Chinatsu slides her index finger down, slowly pressing it into Yui’s cunt. Yui lets out a small hiss.

Shit. “Did that hurt?” Chinatsu stills, pulling back and looking up at Yui’s face. It’s so flushed and her eyes are so glazed, lips red and swollen and Chinatsu’s stomach squirms.

“It was... new.” Yui replies. “Not painful, though.”

Reassured by this, Chinatsu pulls her finger out before pushing it back inside and Yui makes another strangled noise. It’s tight but so wet there’s no resistance. Chinatsu starts moving her thumb over Yui’s clit again while carefully fingering her.

Chinatsu’s head is swimming. The knowledge that she is _inside_ Yui right now is so thrilling her heart has stopped working. Yui is still brokenly moaning, louder when Chinatsu thrusts her finger into her or sucks on her nipples.

Yui is getting _really_ loud, actually. It’s making Chinatsu’s brain turn to mush. She slips another finger in and Yui’s pace falters in rubbing Chinatsu off, her motions becoming jerky as her hand shakes. Her other hand is gripping tightly into Chinatsu’s hair and there is no longer anything timid about the way she’s thrusting her hips against Chinatsu’s fingers.

“Oh, fuck-” She cries out. “God, Chinatsu-” The sound of her voice, usually so low and calm becoming nothing more than broken moans- and the fact Chinatsu is the one making it happen is doing _things_ to Chinatsu. 

_“I’m-”_ Yui huffs and Chinatsu doesn't care that her thumb feels like it’s cramping up. She rubs against her faster and harder and Yui moans again, unable to finish her sentence. Chinatsu can feels how much she’s shaking, muscles taut, arching her back slightly and clenching around Chinatsu’s fingers.

Chinatsu gently nips at her breast and Yui groans, _“Fuck, fuc-”_ She manages to get one more labored, _“Chinatsu-”_ before Chinatsu feels Yui shaking beneath her as she comes.

A moment later she’s limp beneath Chinatsu, head tilted back against the mattress, breathing hard. Yui ruffles Chinatsu’s hair affectionately. Chinatsu removes the hand from between Yui’s legs, placing it on the other side of Yui as shifts herself up and smiles at Yui, and Yui’s lips don’t move but Chinatsu can her smile returned in how soft Yui’s eyes are. Chinatsu feels something warm well up inside her chest. She can’t put a finger on what it is, but it makes her giggle and lean down to press their foreheads together.

Yui takes her hand out of Chinatsu’s hair and props herself on her elbow, leaning up kiss Chinatsu. Iit can't have been more than a few minutes since the last time their lips meant but to Chinatsu it feels like centuries. She shuts her eyes, grinning against Yui’s mouth and a feeling of complacency washes over her that makes her feel like she’s melting.

But the feeling is brief, and soon is replaced with mindless lust as Yui regains a steady pace in rubbing her fingers against Chinatsu and Chinatsu makes breathy noises into Yui’s mouth and grinds her hips against the touch.

Chinatsu finds herself quivering, torn between wishing Yui would be rougher with her but also adoring how Yui’s touch has always been so soft and gentle, and now is no exception. Though eventually the aching wins out as Chinatsu whines against Yui’s lips, bucking against her even harder.

Chinatsu suddenly remembers she is capable of speech and communicating requests, and she pulls back to do so. But her head feels fuzzy and looking at Yui’s flushed, contented face certainly isn’t helping. She licks her lips, trying to remember how to make words and not just squeaky little moans. Before she can get the hang of it, moaning again as she rocks her hips against Yui’s hands, Yui speaks first.

“Uhm,” she glances away, looking apprehensive. “I want to- uh, that is-” She looks back up, “Can I try something?”

“S-sure.” It comes out more moan than word, pitifully whining at Yui’s hand stilling.

Yui looks at Chinatsu and bites at her lower lip. Her voice is low, close to a whisper when she says, “Can you sit?” Chinatsu blinks in surprise. Yui looks incredibly concerned. “On the edge of the bed?”

_“Wow,”_

Yui blanches. “Only if you want to,” she squeaks, voice goes up a few octaves.

“I want to!” Chinatsu doesn't care her shout was far too eager. Yui doesn't seem to mind either, her anxiousness seems to slowly fade, replaced with a nervous smile that makes Chinatsu shudder. Chinatsu gets whiplash from how quickly she moves, sitting on the edge of mattress, rubbing her thighs together to try and soothe the throbbing ache as she longs to be touched again.

Yui is a bit slower, smile becoming a little uncertain as she sits herself on the floor in front of Chinatsu. Chinatsu is beside herself, watching Yui fidget as she situates herself. Yui slides a hand up Chinatsu’s leg and Chinatsu is trembling. Yui leans forward shifting onto her knees.

Yui kisses at her hip, fingers ghosting over the band of her underwear and Chinatsu bites down on her lip hard. She wonders what to do with her hands, and as much as she wants to run them through Yui’s hair she doesn't trust herself to keep her grip gentle. Instead she balls up the comforter in her fists.

Yui slides down the lace fabric, tracing her lips down along as well. By the time the panties are below Chinatsu’s knees Yui’s lips are pressed against Chinatsu’s inner thigh, making Chinatsu squirm. She pulls back, just an inch, words tickling against Chinatsu’s leg. “Is this okay?”

Chinatsu doesn't know whether to laugh at her or groan with impatience. She tries to make her voice work, tries to find the words. Chinatsu’s reply is barely a barely comprehensible and shaky, “Everything is okay, I love you so much, plea _se- AH!”_

Yui licks a trail along her thigh and brushes over Chinatsu’s cunt and Chinatsu’s stomach is clenching tight. She spreads her legs a little wider, and she feels like she should be embarrassed she’s splaying her legs for Yui like this but Chinatsu doesn't know how to feel anything besides want and adoration for Yui. She grips at the comforter, fists shaking. Somewhere in the unholy mess that is Chinatsu’s mental state, beneath all the _Fuck, Yui’s eating me out,_ and _More, more please_ she thinks she’s glad she didn’t put her hands in Yui’s hair. Her thighs are trembling and she finds herself fighting the urge to clench them together out of habit.

Chinatsu can feel every exhale and inhale and soft moan of Yui’s mouth against her cunt. Chinatsu can only feel them, as the sounds are lost between the intense ringing in her ears and her moans of _“Yui, Yui, Yui-”_ Chinatsu is keening just as loudly as Yui had, but it doesn't surprise her because she’s always know she’s been loud, usually having to bite into her hand as she jerked herself off, imagining Yui doing things like she’s doing now. Except Chinatsu doesn't have to muffle herself, because they are alone in Yui’s room and Yui is actually doing those things she imagined. Plus it feels so much better than she ever could have imagined, there was no hope of trying to quiet herself even if she tried.

Yui’s grip on Chinatsu’s hipbones tightens and she moves forward, tongue lapping against her. At this point every shallow inhale is a cry of _”Yui,_ and every quick exhale is a shaky moan. All things considered she wants it to last a lifetime but it has already felt like a lifetime and she finds herself at the edge, her moaning rising into a scream, all her well-kept control to desperately not buck her hips lost. A hand leaves Chinatsu’s hip and finds her’s on the mattress, and Chinatsu unclenches the fabric and fumbles to intertwine her fingers with Yui’s just as she’s pushed over the edge.

Chinatsu bucks her hips, riding out the feeling that’s making her whole body shudder, toes curled, head thrown back and no longer breathing. Eventually her hips’ pace slows down, and then they are still. She flops back down on the bed, pressing a hand to her forehead and panting, her other hand still tightly holding Yui’s. 

Yui’s grip is steady and her only anchor to reality- Chinatsu’s eyes shut and face a wide grin, brain somewhere far gone, completely blissed out and chest heaving. She gives Yui’s hand a tug, and another until Yui moves up onto the bed with her, laying down on Chinatsu.

Chinatsu opens her eyes to see Yui, smiling at her fondly. “You look beautiful,” Chinatsu tells her, laughing breathlessly.

“Really?” Yui rests her head onto her chest. “I feel sweaty.”

Chinatsu pets at Yui’s damp hair. “You can be both,” she decides aloud and Yui gives a ticklish snort of laughter against her bare skin. 

Chinatsu feels warm and comfy and isn’t even aware she’s drifting off until Yui gives her a little shake. “Hmm?” She asks, speech slurring.

“Let’s clean up,” Yui says. Chinatsu shakes her head.

“Cuddles,” she mumbles.

Yui shakes her again and Chinatsu opens her eyes again to see Yui pouting at her. Those are a rare sight. Chinatsu pouts often, and Yui fals prey to most of them. But a Yui pout? Chinatsu can’t _ever_ deny a Yui pout. She shifts to stand up.

*  
Chinatsu’s planning for a hypothetical miraculous scenario in which she got to spend the night at Yui’s had been close to perfect… all except for the fact she hadn’t thought to bring a change of underwear. It is this realization that suddenly reminds her what the two have done, causing heart to thump hard and face to heat up and smile a smile bright enough to light up all of Japan.

Because her lacey pair were now quite soaked, after stepping out of the bath (that she had intended to do more sexual things with Yui in but instead just ended up cuddling her while trying not to fall asleep in the water,) she just opted for wearing no underwear. It worked out okay because the sweater Yui lent her came down to her knees, and the heater had done a good job so nothing about the apartment was cold anymore, least of all the two girls snuggling in Yui’s bed.

Chinatsu had attempt to lie next to Yui, but she had wound up on top of her instead. She didn’t mind, face snuggled up into her favorite pillows, where they rested beneath a t-shirt. Chinatsu has been fading in and out. Her consciousness is close to slipping away for the night when Yui gives a sudden startled jump beneath her, effectively waking them both up.

“I never made you your tea!” Yui exclaims. Chinatsu tries to laugh but is a bit too tired- it just comes out a puff into Yui’s shirt.

“I didn’t even want tea, Yui,” Chinatsu assures her, and Yui relaxes.

“Oh, okay.” She’s quiet for a moment. “Are you warmer now?”

“I’ve got my Yui-senpai,” Chinatsu assures, snuggling against her. Yui chuckles.

Chinatsu closes her eyes, exhaling contendly. But now she is awake again, lying there in thought as Yui starts to doze off. She gives her girlfriend a small shake. “Hey, Yui?”

Yui asks, voice heavy with sleep, “Yes?”

“What did you tell me in Spanish?”

Yui shifts a bit, and Chinatsu looks up to look at her face. She can’t really tell in the dark, but it looks shy. Yui licks her lips, taking a breath before steeling herself.

“You are my everything, and everyday I love you more.” She moves the hand she has around Chinatsu’s back up to run through her hair. “I adore you.”

Chinatsu compares hearing the foreign words in Yui’s unusually low and husky tone of voice in the middle of a candlelit restaurant, with now, in her girlfriend’s bed at two in the morning, the words mumbled sleepily as Yui pulls her closer with a yawn.

Chinatsu decides that it sounds better in Japanese.

**Author's Note:**

> so surreal to me I have now written two stories where a highscool senior makes out with a college freshmen on a kitchen countertop around march lmao. 
> 
> It was so hard to think of a title. The alternate ones were “Virgins Fuss Over Sexy Panties Way More Than Necessary” and “Chinatsu-chan Gets Laid”  
> Another fun fact; it was originally going to be english a the forgein language but seeing as they should be speaking japanese despite this being written in english...yeah a bit confusing.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :D Comment because if you like yuinatsu we need to be best friends immediately (otp otp otp but the rarest of pairs u-u)


End file.
